


云间（Up in the Air）

by unimo1007



Series: 云间|UP IN THE AIR [1]
Category: MewGulf RPF, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, MewGulf Character crossover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: Type和Tharn约好一起旅行，后者却因为被前辈拜托而无法一同前去只能让恋人先自己度过两天。在这两天的时间里，Type遇到了世界上的另一个Tharn——Pree。Pree帮助Type摆脱一次骚扰，而他看出了Pree过往的伤痛，并准备也帮助对方一次。“这个世界上有和你一模一样的人，哪怕只是名字相同，我都希望他们能够永远幸福。”





	1. 高空与混乱

“我要登机了，你快去排练。”Type拉着箱子加入等待的队伍，对电话那头的男朋友说。  
Tharn笑起来，声音又沉又暖，隔着电波挠得Type耳朵发痒。南方青年显然没发现自己耳朵红到蜜色的肌肤都掩盖不住，只是皱着眉低声抱怨：“你笑什么？”  
“没有啊，”男人的声音听起来心情很好，“你真的登机前打电话过来，变乖了哦。”  
“喂！死Tharn，还不是你昨晚一直求我……”  
“我可只说了到那边别忘和我报个平安。”  
而他却因为突然想听听男朋友的声音登机前就打了过去。  
青年没再说话，他知道自己皮肤已经红透了。但男朋友还是善解人意地缓解了他的羞涩：“谢谢啊，我很开心的，Type。”  
Type顺杆儿就爬了：“感谢就对了……”  
“来亲一下？”  
Type差点没把手机扔了，看看前后左右都在低头刷屏，他才又凑回手机旁边：“我在排队啊，你干嘛啦！”  
啾。  
耳朵里传来清晰的亲吻声，南方青年此刻已经快变熟了，心跳响得四周一片寂静。  
“先生，请出示您的登机牌。”  
工作人员的声音及时将他从心率过速的危机中拯救出来，等到进了长廊，他才平息心跳，对着电话那头低低抱怨：“什么啊，你快去练习演出结束后来和我汇合啊，这算什么……”

Tharn沉默了。  
这是他们规划了好久的旅行，机票酒店都定好，结果他却因为前辈的拜托不得不去音乐节帮忙，只能让Type一个人在全然陌生的地方先呆上两天。  
说没有愧疚是不可能的。  
Tharn刚要开口，电话另一侧传来了轻微又可爱的声响。  
啾。  
“好啦我要登机了先挂了拜拜。”  
几乎是二倍速讲完。  
连电话的忙音都甜腻起来，Tharn笑容愈深，最后不舍地收起电话。  
他的男朋友怎么这么可爱。

这是Type第一次坐飞机，要说不紧张是不可能的，他只能尽量说服自己放轻松，至少别被别人当成傻子。  
值机时特意挑了靠走廊的位置，虽说可以拉上遮光板，但他只是想象窗外看到云层这种事就会莫名恐惧，因此也不打算进行自我挑战。  
顺手帮旁边座位的妹子放置好行李，Type刚准备坐下来，抬头却看到另一侧走廊上帮旅客放置行李的空少。  
要不是刚刚挂了电话，他几乎要叫出自己男朋友的名字。  
和Tharn一模一样的空少。  
即便对方侧对着自己，那张深邃的脸、宽阔挺拔的背脊，细瘦的腰和修长的腿，都是自己全然熟悉的轮廓。要说区别大概是烫过的蓬松卷曲的头发，和直挺贴身的制服。  
Type忍不住咽了咽口水，在他自己意识到之前。  
好吧，现在根本不用脑补，他就是“直接”看到了Tharn穿空乘制服的模样，并且觉得帅惨了。  
可惜那张脸上的笑容是和Tharn营业微笑一样标准的弧度，否则Type觉得自己会更开心一点。  
不知道是不是Type盯人的时间太长，帅哥空少回过头来，目光直直与他相对。  
Type心跳再次加速了。  
心里一万次提醒自己眼前这个人并不是自己想念的男朋友，Type慌乱转过头，错过了空少嘴角的微笑。  
和刚刚营业笑容不一样的，让旁边的女乘客更加脸红的微笑。

不得不承认，因为那名空少，Type对初次乘飞机的紧张感消失了一大半，就连升高度时耳压带来的微微刺痛也没太在意——他得分出心来让自己不要过分关注对方。  
如果上去搭讪说“嘿，你和我男朋友长得好像”，百分之百会被当作骚扰，Type不会也不可能在外面对一个陌生男人这么做。只是这种状况，说自己不在意也是不可能的，再怎么抑制，好奇心也会疯狂外溢，他现在能管住自己不时不时瞄向那个男人已经很好了。  
Type叹了口气，决定先去洗手间洗把脸。  
还要一段时间才能落地，Type从没像现在一样迫切想听到Tharn的声音。  
都是因为见到了一模一样的人，原本没那么密集的想念也开始加剧。  
掀开帘子，看到厕间的“无人”标志便推门进去，没想到后背突然传来一股力道，Type堪堪撑住自己才没让脸撞上墙壁发出声响。而当他从冲击中回神，突然发现自己背后紧贴着一个男人，门在他们身后被锁上。  
他自诩不低，可对方居然比他还高出半个头来，身上浓重的味道和余光能瞟到的地方让Type确定这是个外国佬。  
厕间本就狭窄，两个男人让空间更加逼仄。  
Type背后寒毛直竖，几乎条件反射性地想要反身给后面的男人一拳，却发现双手被对方狠狠钳制。男人的膝盖顶进他双腿之间，浓密的胡子更是直接蹭上他的脸侧：  
“登机之前我就注意到你了，聊天的是男朋友吧？”  
口音怪异，抓着他的手泛红还布满雀斑。Type无从分辨对方何时跟着自己，只因为屁股感受到的坚硬触感浑身僵硬。  
他挣扎着后踹，对方的膝盖狠狠隔着牛仔裤磨上他的股间，让Type彻底失去力气。  
“放松点，动静太大整个机舱都知道我们在干什么了。”外国佬用变扭的泰语警告着Type，双手也搂得越来越紧：“只是简单舒服一下，你男朋友不会介意的，嗯？”  
Type下力气踩了男人的脚背。足球运动员的脚力并不小，外国佬因为疼痛一时松手，他也终于得以转身去拧关上的门锁。  
外国佬却将他直接推倒在马桶盖上。  
粗壮的手指掐上他的脖子，另一只手则直接去解他的皮带和拉链。  
浑身的皮肤都发出尖叫，Type几乎要疯了，连被发现与否都不在乎，只想拼命推开眼前这个男人。  
紧接着，整个空间都震颤起来。  
广播很快响起，要求人们返回座位系上安全带。  
他们遇上了气流，比起一般的颠簸稍夸张了些。  
但对于此刻的Type而言，并不是夸张一点的程度。  
这个四肢修长的南方青年反射性地将自己蜷缩起来，像孩童时期本能的自我保护那般，在摇晃狭窄的空间中试图逃离陌生男人的触碰。他不知道自己现在几乎掉下眼泪，因为恐惧浑身震颤、通红，在陌生人眼里是一副可怜兮兮又像极了欲望的模样。  
男人掀开他的T恤按着他鼓掌饱满的胸肌，还揉弄因为颤栗而硬挺的乳尖。Type觉得头晕目眩，胃部痉挛起来，有了呕吐的冲动。  
门正是这时候被打开的。  
看到门外熟悉的面孔，Type仿佛能重新呼吸那样，给了外国佬腹部一脚。  
空少礼仪满分，仿佛眼前什么都没发生，微笑着让乘客出于安全考虑尽快返回座位。  
外国佬吸了吸鼻子，讪讪离开。  
而Type还缩在原地，惊恐仍未从他脸上褪去。那张凑近的熟悉面孔让他下意识觉得安全，眼泪也由此毫不受控地落下。空少伸出手握上Type，不紧但足够坚定，直到他的颤抖完全消失。

机身已经恢复稳定。  
Type用手背蹭了蹭眼泪，看向面前半蹲着支撑自己的男人，有些不好意思：“谢谢你啊。”  
“没关系的。”空少笑着说，“我会向公司报告私下给那位乘客不良记录的，如果需要，我还可以偷偷提供给你那位乘客的信息让你去报警，”他眨眨眼，“偷偷地哈。”  
Type摇摇头，“不必了，但还是谢谢你。”他整了整自己被弄乱的衣物，庆幸对方来得及时什么都还没发生。  
空少点头：“好的，那如果有什么需要请和我说。”  
说完他便要离开，袖口传来的反向力道却让他停下脚步。  
Type挠了挠头发，松开扯住空少袖口的手：“那个，虽然很突然，请问你叫什么名字？”  
空少挑起眉毛。  
“啊不是，我是真的很好奇……”Type开始解释，同时发现对方的笑容变得有些玩味。  
似乎越解释越糟糕。  
他只能迅速说出原因：“因为你长得，和一个我朋友真的一模一样。”  
空少的眉毛挑得更高了，笑意也更深：  
“男朋友么？”  
Type愣住，然后点了点头。尽管迟钝如他也体会到刚才那段对话里的暧昧之处，仅听内容他真的像个用蹩脚理由搭讪的无耻青年。  
窘迫感随之袭来。  
“算……算了，你不愿意说也没关系的。”Type摆摆手，想快点回到自己位置上。  
却被一把拉住。  
帅气的空少露出微笑，干净阳光，晃得人头晕：“我叫Pree，你呢？”  
“Type。”  
被男人的笑容感染，南方青年抛下了刚刚所有的心悸，也重新露出微笑。


	2. 恋人的心意

飞机终于落地。  
Type拖着登机箱走到舱门，看到门口和乘客们微笑致意的Pree。  
“刚才真的谢谢你。”他真诚地说。  
Pree礼貌地回他不用客气，然后像对每个旅客那样祝福旅途愉快，只是在鞠躬的时候握住他的手。  
是一张纸条。  
Type抬起头，Pree眨了眨眼睛。  
青年最终还是把纸条收回口袋，然后提着行李离开。  
纸条上写的是陌生的外国名字和护照号，附加一串电话号码：  
“如果你报警的话，联系我，会为你作证的。”  
人群中正在等待自己行李的青年脸色阴沉，纸条被他攥成一团。  
他真的一点都不想知道关于那名外国佬的任何信息，他不愿回想刚刚自己的失控，更不愿意自己的窘态被一个陌生人看到——尽管那人和Tharn长着一样的脸。  
但最终他没扔掉纸团，因为不管是理智还是本能都告诉他，那个叫做Pree的空少没有丝毫恶意，不如说是个像Tharn一样的好人。  
取完行李的青年摇摇头。  
你可是来度假的Type，别为这种事烦躁。  
这样对自己说着，Type拖着两个箱子走上寻找计程车的路途，辨认指示牌对他不难，但繁复的岔路还是让他绕了好几圈。  
第三次穿过同一个长廊后，他终于找对了出口。  
计程车停靠点里他找到的出口还有一段距离，他托着两个箱子向前，半路还碰到一对搂抱着的白人基佬对他吹口哨，Type几乎是炸毛一样地逃开。  
这时候他才发现，周围牵手、拥抱、亲吻的同性情侣几乎到处都是。虽说他和Tharn谈恋爱开始自己的Gay达也随之开启，对基佬的感知比以前敏锐了很多倍，但眼前的状况似乎有点不同寻常。  
开始排队等计程车的时候，Type才开始打量四周，目之所及带着彩虹元素的横幅、海报、标语和广告牌也几乎成泛滥趋势，还有十分抢眼的“Love&Proud”、“Gay&Pride”等字样。  
Type不禁打了个寒颤。  
他已经很努力让自己不再对LGBTQ群体反应过度，只要不来招惹怎样都好。不过刚刚的经历让Type在心里开启十级警戒，导致现在他正处于情绪上的过敏阶段——随处可见的彩虹色简直让他心烦意乱。  
上了计程车，Type才放松些。

进入傍晚，海岛上显出节日一样的欢乐气氛。飘扬的音乐声，酒精的香气，还有欢呼吵闹的男男女女。  
一路上无聊地看着窗外晚霞下剪影一样的沙滩和海水，青年叹了口气。  
所以说为什么度假还要选海边，明明和他家没什么两样。Type托起下巴，忍不住想：和Tharn见面，还有两天时间。  
司机突然的搭话打断了他：“小伙子，叹什么气，男朋友不在身边啊？”  
Type立马咳嗽起来，惊惶地看向一脸憨厚的司机：“你怎么……”  
中年人乐呵呵地看着路：“这周是岛上的‘荣耀周’，是冲着这个来的吧？每年这时候人都很多。”  
再怎么没听说过，Type也能明白自己是赶上LGBTQ大型集会了。  
“如果是来找艳遇的，以大叔我这么多年的观察来看，小伙子你这样的会很受欢迎啊，别丧气了。”  
司机自顾自地给年轻人激励，全然没注意Type逐渐僵硬的表情。  
他是真的，一点都不愿要这样的欢迎。  
司机大叔是个热心肠的，一路唠叨到目的地还帮他将行李拿下后备箱，最后留了句加油打气的话便扬长而去。  
面对这种过盛的好意，Type实在说不出什么。如果是从前他被这样误会，哪怕知道对方无恶意大概也会立刻要求下车，只能说和Tharn交往真的让他变了很多。  
他已经不想因为自己下意识的偏见，而让人再伤心了。

拿到房卡，Type发现他们住在酒店的高层，前台告诉他落地窗外会有漂亮的海景，而酒店后面的泳池和温泉也可随意使用。有那么一瞬间，Type还在想着，要是一起来就好了。不过这种情绪也很快被他收敛。  
打开房门的时候，Type愣住了。  
Tharn并没告诉过他预定的是什么地方，所以一进门看到中间凹陷处巨大的圆形水床，Type瞬间就脸红了。  
装修极具风格，却无处不透露着暧昧的情趣感。  
在房间呆了一会儿，Type脸红得越来越厉害。他不仅看到了墨绿色的水床，落地窗旁的透明浴缸，卧室里普通大床上绣着“YES&YES”字样的枕头，还在洗澡时看到了拥有单面镜隔断的浴室，洗手台上黑色金属筐里不同种类的套子和润滑剂，以及一张写着“ENJOY”的彩虹便签。  
等他擦干自己打开柜子想要放置衣服的时候，却看到里面挂着的cosplay套装，从兔女郎到医生白大褂，包括空乘制服。  
全部都是男款。  
他红着脸将那些套装拨到一边，往里面挂好自己的衣服，然后拉开下面第一层抽屉，准备把内衣包放进去。  
然后就看到抽屉里各式各样的情趣用品，附着同样的彩虹便签：“已消毒，请放心享受”。  
Type将抽屉狠狠关上。  
他全身烫得厉害，以至于铃声突然响起，看到屏幕上Tharn的名字时，他差点没把手机甩出去。

Tharn听到电话那头Type有些发闷的声音，忍不住笑起来：“到酒店了？”  
“……嗯。”  
迟疑又小声的回答让Tharn瞬间就脑补出恋人害羞的模样，于是刻意放轻松语气：“刚在干嘛？打你电话都不接。”  
Type果然从尴尬中脱身，顺着他的话聊下去：“嗯，刚刚洗澡了，可能没听见。”  
“哦这样，”Tharn沉下声音：“怎么样，满意么？”  
电话那边停顿了片刻发出一声闷响，Tharn笑着猜测恋人是不是把手机掉在床上，然后就听见Type支支吾吾地回应：  
“……什么啊……”  
“我听说那家酒店服务很周全啊，”他刻意皱起眉，“居然不是么？”

Type再怎么迟钝也听出来自家恋人的调笑，便冲着电话那边吼：“你别逗我了。”  
Tharn的笑声就毫不遮掩地传过来。  
Type这才放松地躺上床：“说真的，你是因为‘荣耀周’才要来这里玩么？”  
“你已经知道啦？”Tharn的声音听起来安心又温暖，“这里没有人认识我们，而且还有一点，”他放缓声调：  
“在这里，我们牵手走在街上，才更正常。”  
Type的心刺了一下，手揪上浴巾边角：“平时……是因为我还没做好准备。”  
“我没关系，”Tharn低声说，“至少在这里你别介意？”  
Type深深呼吸，最后才说：“嗯，我试试。”  
电话那边没了声音。  
Type有一瞬的慌乱，他刚想出声询问，便听到恋人说：“那有件事，能不能现在就试试？”  
他几乎下意识点头，“嗯，什么？”  
“我现在，一个人躺在家里。”  
刚刚褪去的热度重新烧灼起来，Type的呼吸立刻变得明显，他的手不自觉抚向浴巾遮挡的地方。  
电话里恋人的声音让他耳朵发软：  
“来做吧，Type。”


	3. 可口的奶油巧克力

仅仅是听到这句话，Type就忍不住并起膝盖。身体被Tharn开发得太过彻底，而他自己，本来也是无法拒绝快感的那种人。  
但无法拒绝是一回事，羞耻感却又是另一回事。  
Type蜷起脚趾，努力让呼吸平稳下来，半天才小声回答道：  
“嗯。”  
他没错过恋人声音里的笑意：“那躺下来闭上眼睛，按我说的做。”  
“好。”  
Type让自己陷进柔软的枕头，闭上眼睛，想象Tharn正在身侧耳语。他的手隔着浴巾摸了把半硬的性器，接着掀开障碍物直接抓住撸动起来。呼吸因此更加混乱，Type溢出一声闷哼，惹得电话那边的恋人轻笑起来：  
“呐Type，先放手。”  
恋人温柔的命令使Type下意识照做，快感累积至一半的委屈感却让他忍不住抱怨：“那你快说，要干嘛？”  
“先别碰下面，Type，捏捏你的奶子。”  
说实在的，这种词从Tharn的嘴里说出来真是性感得要命，Type伸手揉弄自己的胸部，指尖在已然挺立的乳尖上按了按。  
虽说不管男女都会对这里有感觉，但Type的胸部，实际要比一般人敏感一些。  
平时穿衣服就很容易挺起来，而和Tharn搞到一起之后，这里收到的刺激程度就开始呈指数级上升了。  
Tharn总喜欢在做的时候舔他这里，然后边玩还会边调侃：你看，我没碰你下面就已经这么有感觉了。  
“完全硬了吧？”  
就像现在。  
Type哼了一声，听筒里传来恋人粗重的呼吸，Type想Tharn一定带着让人脸红心跳的表情，也正玩弄着自己那根尺寸吓人的东西，突然就干渴起来。他无奈地看着下面完全抬起的器官，对电话那边说：“硬了，我想撸。”  
“还不行，”Tharn的声音变得低哑，“Type,我想教你怎么享受自己。”  
Type蜷起脚趾。  
恋人的声音继续蛊惑他：“你会非常舒服，所以答应我，今天别碰前面，除非我允许。”  
Type只能点头，像小孩子一样说了好。  
“那么，再多揉揉那里，我记得之前每次舔你下面都会跟着颤……”  
“别描述的这么详细啊……”Type的声音近乎颤抖。  
自己抚慰和恋人来玩弄真的很不一样，Type一边被胸前的麻痒搞得浑身发抖，连双腿也下意识磨蹭起来，另一边，乳尖独特的触感和胸肌的柔软又滞留在他的指腹和掌心，一想到Tharn在揉自己时也是这样的感触，Type就忍不住呻吟得更大声。  
“没办法，因为实在太可口了。”恋人挠人的声音依旧持续，“Type的胸又挺又软，还是牛奶巧克力一样的颜色，每次揉的时候又会叫得很大声……”  
全身都泛起红晕，这个拥有漂亮肌肉的南方青年几乎把自己蜷缩起来：“你别……”  
“实在太可爱了，Type。”  
Type觉得自己脸烫得要爆炸了。

Tharn在进行一场实验。  
虽然事出突然，但他们两个人以后要分开的机会还有很多。他在治愈恋人心理的路上进展良好，但更多是未雨绸缪——他必须为恋人今后完全接受gay这个群体身份提早准备。如果说现在他的恋人还在厌恶除他之外的gay的接触，但随着心理阴影的恢复，一切都会慢慢改变。  
他当然知道现实不像青春喜剧，情爱说得再多，也是身体种种成分的感触累积的结果。如今恋人的身体被他开发到随时有迎接快感的准备，那么现在的目标，自然就是让这种快感只为自己一个人释放。  
哪怕他家小朋友只身一人，也必须哭着听自己声音才能有感觉。  
这是Tharn隐秘的自私心理。  
他对此毫无愧意。  
“舔你的手指，Type。”他轻声说，听到对面响起的水声，满意地笑起来，“你的舌头很软，Type，平常就是这样裹着我的手指，还有更大的地方。”  
果不其然，恋人鼻腔里漏出一声呻吟。  
“这是我平时的感受，哪怕你不以为然，但你的嘴巴真的很舒服，Type。”  
Tharn语速放得很慢，他伸手抓起自己硬挺的性器摩擦：“再放一根手指，你知道自己的口腔有多湿多热了么？”  
“唔……”  
Type的呻吟变大了，却因为嘴巴被手指堵着而依旧发闷，Tharn笑道：“做得好，现在张开腿，弄一下后面。”  
恋人小声反抗：“不要，你又不在。”  
一会弄到感觉来了我是能找谁啦。  
读出自家恋人的潜台词，Tharn握紧了手机：“放心，我保证你会很舒服的，帮自己扩张，这次慢一点？”  
他是指之前Type为了求和自己主动结果差点弄伤自己的那次。  
Type果然赌气道：“啰嗦，我会小心。”  
Tharn脸上的笑意就没停止过。

Type的手指滑向股间，找到那处窄小的入口，指尖沿着皱褶按了几下，随即探入一根指节。  
只是刚刚伸入那里就紧紧箍住他的手指，Type因此倒吸了一口气，然后便听到Tharn的声音：“放松，你那里已经现在变得很软了，慢慢来进得去的。”  
Type很想反驳恋人的话没能给他一点安慰，但还是尝试着放松呼吸，将湿滑的手指慢慢探入。  
穴口很快在他的揉弄下变得更加绵软，Tharn说得没错，他这里已经很习惯被进入，只是自己的一根手指就让内壁颤动着缠上来，饥渴地吞噬着来犯的异物。他的呼吸再无法平稳，几度窒息导致鼻腔倾泻的哼鸣声越来越大，而听到一切的恋人还在继续要求：  
“别忍着，Type，你想要更多的。”  
他叫出声，急切地塞入第二根手指，被早已食髓知味的甬道轻易接纳。南方青年忍不住挺起腰迎合自己的指尖，四肢的肌肉都紧张到近乎痉挛。快意涨得飞快，他的乳头挺立得更加厉害，下面也硬到发疼。想要给予身体更多的刺激，手指不自觉抽动得越来越狠，甚至带出一片响亮的水声，却无论如何无法止住身体最深处的痒意。  
他太难受了，声音都带上哭腔：“不够，不够啊Tharn……”  
电话那边没吭声，Type无意识流下泪来：“呜……求求你，Tharn，进来……”  
“乖，Type,”恋人的声音给了他安慰，“先把手抽出来。”  
“不行……”Type任性起来，“好痒……”  
“去开抽屉，里面有你需要的东西。”  
Tharn是指那一堆形状各异的硅胶制品。  
Type愣住，羞耻感在心里盘旋一圈，最终却被身上的痒意打败。手指抽出时他有种脱力感，却还是挣扎着从床上爬起来打开刚刚被他狠狠关上的抽屉。  
“这里面……好多种……”他皱眉道。  
电话那头传来一阵笑声，Type几乎要骂出声，却听到Tharn说：“你知道我长什么样子，挑个差不多的。”  
“去死啦Tharn，”Type红着脸喊，但还是拿了尺寸最大的按摩棒出来。他的手在颤，声音也变小：“我拿好了。”  
“记得先去找个套子戴上再用。”  
“我知道！”Type脸更红了，但还是拿着东西去了浴室。  
杂乱地做好准备工作，Type再次拿起手机：“嗯，弄好了。”  
“那么第一次的话，试试把东西放地上自己坐上去怎么样？”  
“你别像个普通电器的推销员一样说话啊。”Type觉得自己已经被逼到羞耻的边缘，但他的身体的确对接下来的事充满好奇和渴望。  
他在淋浴间蹲下来，将那根东西固定在地上，然后缓缓地吞入一小截。  
穴口突然被撑开，撕裂感让Type感到腰软，于是便只能屈腿跪好，再慢慢往下坐。  
“Type，打开开关。”  
恋人要求道，而他也照做了。  
只不过Tharn没告诉他这种东西的开关不能一推到底，Type也实在只从影像中见过这种东西的功能构造。  
粗大的硅胶制品猛烈地震颤起来，刚刚吞入一点的穴口被刺得一片酸麻，Type瞬间失去力气跪了下来，那根东西也随着重力彻底没入青年熟软的身体。  
Type抖得连电话都快握不住，淫荡的呻吟声从青年口中溢出，在整间浴室回荡。

Tharn听到恋人大声的呻吟，忍不住加快了撸动的速度。  
他能想象到自己恋人现在所遭受的一切，帅气的南方青年现在一定被一根按摩棒操到神志恍惚，那处早已熟烂的深红穴口被彻底撑开，可怜兮兮地淌着水。乳尖应该也挺立着，还有那根漂亮的性器，大概也溢出透明的液体。  
他的恋人此时肯定浑身通红，在浴室里哭泣颤抖：  
“Tharn，Tharn，救救我，太爽了，Tharn……”  
喊着他的名字，像一块融化的牛奶巧克力。


	4. 恐高综合症

Type快被玩瘫了。  
他的前面在毫无抚慰的状况下射了出来，还不得不忍着颤抖关掉屁股里震动的东西。  
电话那头的恋人也发出满足的叹息，听得他脸又红了一遍。  
呼吸好不容易恢复，他想起身收拾残局，却突然发现一个更悲惨的事实。  
“Tharn。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我站不起来了。”  
恋人忙出声安抚，可他就是听到对方声线下埋藏的笑意，于是咬牙：“都是因为你。”  
“你明明很爽的。”恋人一针见血，随即又缓下语气：“慢慢撑着墙试一下？”  
Type深深吸气，然后挣扎着靠着墙壁起身。  
夹在后面的按摩棒应声而落，一阵酸麻从后方传来，Type慢慢走出浴室，懒得管身后一片狼藉，把自己摊上了床。  
身体残留着高潮后的余韵，和被单的摩擦还带着微痒。Type一动不动，只尽情享受着电话那边恋人的声音。  
“要睡了么？”  
“嗯……但不想就这么睡了。”他在枕头上叹息。  
“那要听歌么，乐队新排练的？”Tharn笑着说。  
这样也太肉麻。  
Type虽然这么想，但在恋人轻轻哼起的声音中，还是很快进入了梦乡。  
他均匀的呼吸引起对面的注意，Tharn唱完一首，轻轻说道：  
“好梦呐，Type。”

Type醒来的时候已经快中午。  
海岛时刻保持着假日一样欢乐的氛围，远处海滩边和楼下泳池都充斥着玩乐的人群。而Type把自己埋在被窝里，还因为体内残留的酸胀触感而羞耻不堪。  
他居然真的和Tharn在电话里做了。  
手机铃声响起提醒他接下来的行程，Type不得不起床，走到浴室时红着脸收拾完昨夜的残局，冲澡时拿着花洒冲洗掉墙壁被自己弄上的痕迹，再将一切恢复原位。  
这下出门前他才肯挂上要求清扫房间的牌子。

如果可以的话，Type是不想出门的，因为他的目的地是岛上的高空跳伞俱乐部。  
Tharn拿下了教练证书，就一直说要带他来玩一次，Type内心拒绝，却还是倔强地答应。  
只因为恋人挑衅的一句：“你怕了？”  
结果现在预约无法取消，说要带他玩的人也不能来，Type除了后悔还是后悔。  
可即便再后悔，他也只能乖乖被工作人员穿戴好装备，像临刑之前那样死死盯着播放的安全操作视频，一言不发。  
直到他的教练走过来和他握手。  
一名白人男性，有着红色卷曲的头发，笑容迷人：“一个人来的？”  
Type心里却警铃大作——那人在和他握手时，若有似无地挠了挠他手心。他背脊一个激灵，但教练并没继续抓着他的手不放，而是很自然地拍拍他的肩膀：“别紧张，有我在这次旅程会很愉快的。”  
Type告诫自己不要多想，便微笑着回应：“谢谢。”  
“那么，”教练搓搓手，“我帮你再检查一下装备？”  
Type点头。  
按照预约说明，Type选择了运动装，贴身的T恤和棉质运动短裤，里面还穿了一条legging。光滑贴合的面料勾出他漂亮的腿部轮廓，跳伞装备勒过胸前、腰侧、腿根，衬出挺翘的臀部。他自然不知道自己这个体育生恰到好处的肌肉线条和蜜色皮肤的质感会有多么受欢迎，只觉得教练从后方伸过手来替他检查锁扣的姿势让人没那么舒服。  
但他还忍着，因为一会跳伞他也要完全被绑在教练身上，这种紧密的距离大概也算正常。  
直到他的屁股被碰了一下。  
他的身子很快僵硬，教练却平淡地拍拍他后侧腰际的锁扣，拉开两人之间的距离：“嗯，一切正常，你可以先去等待区，我带这组客人飞完就来带你。”  
白人教练爽利地离开，Type揉了揉自己头发，松了一口气：  
说好了别意识过剩，这世界上又不可能人人都是Gay。  
而他的自我安慰很快就消失殆尽。  
等待区有个零食台，是给客人补充热量和糖分用的，Type拿了块巧克力，却被甜得怀疑人生。  
在去饮水机的路上，Type看到了楼梯间里两个正在亲吻的男人。  
其中一个很熟悉，正是刚刚帮他整理设备的教练。  
顾不得嗓子里残留的甜腻，Type几乎是逃脱般到了前台，向工作人员请求：“我想换教练。”  
面对青年皱起的眉和来势汹汹的态度，接待的小姐姐露出礼貌的微笑，客气地询问：“客人请问有什么特别的理由么？”  
她挑起的眉毛让Type感知到，对方此刻已把他划进无理取闹的客人名单了。  
这种情节的即视感暂且不论，Type也知道在一个欢庆“荣耀周”的岛上说“自己讨厌Gay”绝对不是明智之举。  
一时语塞。  
Type握紧拳头，正在苦恼要怎么要求，便听到身后的声音：  
“我刚好有空，让他来我这边好了。”

熟悉的脸和笑容，Type回头时下意识就想去拉对方的手，但那头栗色蜷曲的毛发和弧度不一的眼角却在提醒他：这不是Tharn。  
Pree走上前冲他打招呼：“又见面了。”  
“你怎么会在这？”  
“这家店老板是我朋友，知道我休假就拉我来帮忙。”Pree柔软地笑起来，“真是损友哈。”  
他冲着前台点头：“没关系，把教练变更成我吧。”  
前台小姐姐的笑容瞬间灿烂起来：“好的，Pree。”  
“谢啦。”Pree说，然后转过头看Type：“刚好飞机等着，我们现在出发？”  
Type没察觉自己的慌乱消失无影。  
他乖乖点头：“好。”

小飞机机舱狭窄，因为双人跳伞他被牢牢绑在Pree的身上，此刻便自然坐在了Pree的怀里。  
装备和制服厚度的缘故Type倒没觉得这有什么尴尬，他的注意力几乎都在窗外，之前在客机无论如何都不想看到起飞的场面，现在却不得不直接面对。只要睁眼，他就意识到自己正在离开地球表面，不过几十秒时间，就来到一个能让他百分百凉透的高度。  
Type已经开始呼吸不适，只是因为逞强才拼命忍耐着。  
但他的不安还是被身后的人发现。Pree轻松地开口：“想好拍照用什么姿势了？一会也就不过几分钟，别等到落了地再后悔啊。”  
Type没吭声，一直紧闭着眼睛。  
Pree的手从背后绕过来环上他的腰，在他耳侧轻声说：“注意事项都记得了么？等会什么都不要想，照我的指令来就好。”  
Type这才睁开眼，盯着窗外逐渐缩小的景色咽了咽口水。  
“放心。”Pree的手环上他的腰紧了紧，声线温暖，像此刻云层之上的阳光。  
他本应该感到抗拒，但实在因为两个人太过相似：脸也好、声音也好，甚至气味也好。他没想过把对方当成Tharn，但又在恍惚中觉得Tharn在自己身后。  
Type就是，不太害怕了。  
四周被炫目的蓝天包裹，目之所及是一片广阔。鳞片般细密的云铺在他们脚下，还有丝绸一样的大海和雀羽似的海岛。  
飞行员示意他们已经可以了。  
Pree打开舱门。  
冰凉的气流疯狂涌入，Type听到自己擂鼓一般的心跳。


	5. 你眼中的世界

“准备好了么？”Pree喊道。  
Type很想说没有，但失重感骤然而至。几千米的高空下坠，他被引力揪向云端，身体冰凉、血液凝滞、呼吸停止。  
来不及恐惧，哭泣和联想死亡，Type不知道自己应该是什么状态，因为有那么一瞬，世界消失了。  
还记着影片里的指示，Type将身体尽量向后弯曲，头高高扬起，眼睁睁看着自己跌进云里。  
他不懂为什么会有那么多人认为这项运动刺激，Type只觉得自己漂浮在真空罐里，与一切失去联系。  
就像曾经毫无回应的求救，绝望得要命。  
直到——  
Pree欢呼起来。  
Type突然意识到自己并不孤独，背后牢固的锁扣和属于人的真实触感给他的真空撕开一个出口。  
Pree在风中呼喊：“看！我们在云里！”  
兴奋地像看见了拉普达城。  
身体还在坠落，Type却因为对方的情绪睁开眼向远方望去。  
他们真的陷入云端。  
云是凉凉的，湿露露的，天空的味道。Type不知道为什么脑海中会突然浮现和Tharn初次那个融化冰块的吻，但确实是和这刹那一样软，凉和湿。Tharn每次跳伞的时候在想什么呢？Type忍不住神游。  
会和身后的Pree一样像个过圣诞的大男孩么？  
Type没意识到，回想与Tharn接吻的触感，让他又被拯救了一次。  
其实只有短短一瞬间，但等到再见到拥有大理石纹路的海面时，Type已经镇静许多。  
Pree终于打开了降落伞，Type觉得自己终于不是被抛离的弃子，更像能安心漂浮的水母。世界在脚下生长绽放，大海原野一样铺陈，海岛麦田一样闪亮。  
“你看，我说放心吧。”Pree边喊边伸手调节着方向，让他们的降落轨迹在空中划出完美的弧线。他的声音让刚刚Type的恐惧成了被吹散的灰尘，剧烈的心跳重新回笼，视野所及的整个世界，都让他觉得新奇而刺激。  
“那边，那边！”Pree大声提醒，Type急忙张望，看到海域上一片跃动的灰白，在深蓝上炸开蒲公英似的水花。  
海豚迁徙。  
Type睁大眼睛。  
这就是曾经Tharn眼中的世界，他想。  
如此磅礴，绚丽，栩栩如生。

Pree为他解下身上装备的时候Type仍未缓过神。  
“等会回去你把联系方式告诉一下我，我会把今天的照片传给你。”Pree笑着说，“不过前面可能需要挑选一下，你哭的样子可能有点难看。”  
Type皱眉瞪他：“我才没哭！”  
“那可能是我搞错了，”Pree笑得坦然，“最开始的尖叫刺得我耳朵痛，原来不是你啊。”  
那张和Tharn一样的脸此刻也出现了同样调笑的弧度。  
Type对这张脸还真的一点办法都没有，他尴尬地挠起头发，眼神飘向一边：“我叫出声了？对不起啊。”  
这可真的，太丢人了。  
Type偷偷握起拳，决定把这笔账算在没能履行承诺和他一起跳伞的恋人头上。  
接着他就听见Pree说：  
“我开玩笑的。”  
如果不是拼命提醒自己对面是个陌生人，Type可能就一脚踢上去了。  
啊啊啊啊啊长这张脸的男人都喜欢拿人当猴耍么？！！  
对面对青年燃起的暴躁情绪浑然不觉，只是一副坦然地邀请：“你接下来有安排么，我对这里还挺熟悉的，可以给你推荐几个地方。”  
他没好气地说：“我要等人。”  
“男朋友啊？”Pree神色如常，只笑着看他：“我记得你说男朋友和我长得像，能让我看看照片么？”  
“何止是像？”Type终于望向他，嘴角弯起：“简直一模一样。”

Pree看着Type手机里的照片，彻底愣住。  
“你确定自己没什么遗失在外的双胞胎兄弟？”Type忍不住问。  
“先排除这个可能性，我们俩至少差了五岁以上。”Pree摇头笑道，“而且，我父母离开得早。”  
青年低下头：“对不起。”  
“不用道歉啊，我从小和妹妹生活惯了，不觉得有什么。”Pree仔细看着照片，礼貌询问：“可以划么？”  
Type点头。  
Pree的神情越来越惊讶：“我是真的没想到会有这种事，”他抬起头将手机塞进Type手里，“我还以为飞机上你的话是来搭讪的，是我想多了。”  
Type脸一红：“怎么可能？”  
“看得出来，你们真的很相爱，而且……”他笑得意味深长：“也看得出来，你们真的很‘幸福’。”  
青年皱起眉，低头看向自己的手机。  
是一张Tharn举着手机和睡着的他“事后”的自拍，他的上半身完全袒露，上面密布的红痕让人不得不浮想联翩。  
“死Tharn，这是什么时候！”他骂出声，手指下意识划入“删除”选项，却在跳出确认窗格时停住。  
没去点“是”，Type将手机塞进口袋，重新看向带着笑容的Pree：“你就不能当没看见么？”  
“我错了。”Pree双手合十，摆出可怜兮兮的认错姿势：“作为补偿，晚上请你喝一杯怎么样？”  
Type接下来的确没有安排。  
他也确实对盯着这张脸的撒娇服软毫无抵抗力。  
“好。”他点点头。  
“那我们等会见，我先去把工作交接一下。”Pree摆摆手离开。

Type找了个地方坐下来，看着表算时间，差不多Tharn的演出要结束了。他见过Tharn在鼓架后闪光的样子，哪怕在万人奔涌的音乐节上，哪怕坐在主场后面稍远的地方，Tharn也一定耀眼得让所有人都为之欢呼。  
因为他第一次见到Tharn打鼓，就是这么想的。  
在此之前他从未仔细听过一首歌曲里的鼓点，在听过Tharn的鼓声之后，才第一次觉得一首歌最契合他情绪的不是旋律，不是歌声，而是会带动心跳脉搏一起疯狂的鼓。  
如果Tharn正在谢幕的话，一定正在迎接台下所有人的赞誉和尖叫。  
这么想着，他没拨电话，而是将刚刚那张照片发了过去，并附上一句：  
“这你干得好事？”  
没想到电话很快响起。  
恋人那边背景嘈杂，还有时不时的欢呼声。只是即便再吵闹，Tharn的声音还是让他听出笑意：“怎么样？成功落地之后有没有想念天上的景色？”  
Type撇嘴：“还行，你那边结束了？”  
“嗯，明明和主要的嘉宾分了台没想到下面会来这么多人，学长他们兴奋坏了。”Tharn说着，转而和电话外的人对话：“好好，马上就来。”  
“恭喜啊，你们要去庆祝了？”  
“对，估计今晚又得很晚，前辈们太开心了。”  
你的声音明明也很开心。  
Type被对方的情绪带动着，忍不住笑起来，但他还是提醒：“你稍微注意点，别忘了明天早上的航班。”  
“担心我啊？”Tharn笑。  
“嗯。”  
Type的坦率反而让对面愣了片刻，Tharn最终放缓语气：“放心，不会让你中午接不到人的。”  
“我什么时候说要去接你？”Type挑眉。  
“我想早点见你。”  
这下轮到Type说不出话。  
“对了，你给谁看手机相册了？”话锋一转，Tharn的声音也变得低沉。  
“啊，跳伞教练，也是我来时航班上的空少，叫Pree。”Type说，继而抬眉，“我还没问你怎么擅自拿我手机拍这种照片。”  
“为了防止你像现在这样随便把自己的照片暴露给别人？”  
“呃，也不是别人……”Type解释，接着突然听到对面可以拉长的声音：  
“哦——”  
他赶忙说：“是Pree和你长得一模一样。”  
对面彻底无声了。  
Type向后靠上墙壁：“我也觉得神奇，要不等你明天来了见一下，我甚至觉得你们可以去医院验个DNA。”

Pree走过来和正在拿着手机的青年打招呼：“我们走吧？”  
Type冲他点点头：“好，马上。”随即和恋人打招呼，“再次恭喜你们演出顺利啊，今晚稍微注意点，别误了航班。”  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“啊，Pree说要一起去喝两杯，反正我也没什么事。”Type听到恋人那边有人又在喊，忙道：“你也快点去吧，好好玩，别太晚。”  
他丝毫不觉得“好好玩”和“别太晚”之间有什么矛盾，只是愉快地挂了电话：“明天中午见。”

听着电话里的忙音，Tharn握紧手机。  
“学长，抱歉，我还是不去了。”他带着歉意和前辈们打招呼，表情让人不忍拒绝：  
“我今晚还有航班要赶。”


	6. 一场报复

Pree带Type去的是一家清吧，玻璃门敞开，驻唱的吉他与歌随之倾泻，融进细碎的交谈与笑语。  
Type松了口气。  
他不知道Pree是不是同一边的人，尽管潜意识一直叫嚣着肯定的答案。时间向前推一年他绝对不可能和取向可疑的陌生人一起出去喝酒，但现在——  
Type不得不承认他对Pree有着好奇。  
无论这种好奇来自对方与他男朋友的相像，还是开始于自己对这一群体本身的态度转变，都随着他和Pree的接触而逐渐膨胀。他像看待平行宇宙里自己恋人的生活那样对Pree充满兴趣，也确实想开始了解身为Gay平时应该如何与同类相处。  
这二者都导致同一个问题：Pree到底，是不是Gay？  
他问不出口。  
不知道是不是他太过明显，Pree坐下的时候笑了起来：“放心，我只想找你聊聊天。”  
Type吸了吸鼻子，尴尬地挠挠头：“嗯……那个……”  
“我确实是Gay。”  
青年抬起头，盯着黑暗中Pree的脸。  
“我看你很好奇的样子。”空少托着下巴，对面青年局促的模样让他笑起来：“我猜，你男朋友应该是你第一个男人？”  
这下青年被自己口水呛到，直接咳出了声。他咳得脖颈通红，双眼潮湿一片，顾及着室内的安静Type极力想压制自己咳嗽的声音，结果却起了相反效果。等到最后平复下来，胸背都仿佛泛出酸麻。  
服务员走过来递过一杯水，Type轻嗑着道谢，举着杯子小口抿着，不愿意去看对面男人的表情。  
Pree在笑，但也在担忧：“不会着凉了吧？”  
“没事，被呛到了。”Type摆摆手，这才抬头，发现Pree已经拿起酒单查看，于是问道：“你怎么知道？”  
“就，很明显。”Pree微笑抬头，将单子推向Type：“想喝什么？”  
“啤酒就好。”  
“行。”这样答应着，Pree招呼人来下了单，这才彻底面对皱着眉头的大男孩：“抱歉，其实是因为，你在飞机上的反应。我想，你大概不会轻易和男人交往。”  
Type沉默片刻，最终点点头。  
“那么，实际上我有点好奇，”Pree撑着脑袋歪头笑起来，“介意讲讲你和男朋友的故事么？”

Type突然意识到，对面的男人和自己的男朋友，一点都不像。  
除去栗色卷发之外，还有很多地方。  
比如Tharn虽然也是个大男孩，但不会有Pree这么柔软的笑容。Tharn冷静，却从不阴郁，时时刻刻都是直射的阳光。而眼前现在这个正在笑着的男人，Type看到对方几欲倾倒的大堆心事。  
像被梅雨入侵的棉花团。  
“他叫Tharn。我和他，一开始处得并不愉快。”Type静静说道，“我从前很讨厌Gay，但他让我改变了。我从前不知道自己需要这样一个人，但他就是出现了。无论何时何地，哪怕我们意见并不统一，但他都能和我一起。”  
Type笑起来：“大概也就他一个了，永远站在我这一边。”  
“这样啊……”Pree恍然，他的手指扣着桌面，继而小声嘟囔：“我开始嫉妒他了。”  
“酒还没上呢。”Type挑起眉毛。  
Pree大声笑起来：“我是说真的，你可能没意识到自己说这些话时的表情，你对他是百分百的信任。”他顿了顿，“这很难。”  
尽管对面的笑容温和坦然，Type还是从男人声音里尝到苦涩的味道：  
“看到和自己一样的人这么幸福，很难让人不嫉妒吧。”  
Type没说话，服务员适时走近他们，将威士忌和啤酒摆在二人面前，又拿过一支荧光笔：“马上，岛上的‘夜光之夜’就开始了，别忘了及时做记号。”  
他离开后，Type皱眉：“‘夜光之夜’？”  
“对，”Pree向他解释：“岛上荣耀周的保留项目，我们刚好赶上。”他对着手机在自己脖子上写字，然后将笔递给Type，“写你的名字，以防一会儿找不到你。”  
“为什么会找不到？”  
Type的问题刚出口，世界瞬间遁入一片黑暗。  
他觉得自己没必要问了。  
酒吧里一片晦暗，桌椅墙壁被细只霓虹灯管勾勒出形状，处处可见的荧光装饰把眼前的一切变成了二维状态。Type想到了自己玩过的《声名狼藉》，在黑暗中追逐霓虹的那段。没有那么眩目，但也足够勾起神经的兴奋感。  
众人轮廓没入夜色，因为视觉匮乏，秘密和欲望得以无限放大。换句话说，这是一个合理享受和尽情放纵的绝佳机会。  
Pree站了起来。  
他们的桌下和杯子下面也被贴了夜光物质，Pree起身时还是让人无法完全看清，只是脖颈上明晃晃的大写字母提醒着他对方的靠近。  
Pree按上他的肩膀：“你看不到吧，我来帮你写。”  
Type直接从他手中抽出笔：“我自己来。”  
说着便起身，沿着墙底边标识去了洗手间。  
青年离开后，Pree从口袋里掏出一枚戒指。  
戒面纹路被他的指腹来回碾磨，Pree一口气饮尽杯子中的酒精，在黑暗中苦笑：  
“Tharn是么？我是真的，羡慕你啊……”

Type打开隔间的门，却看到一个熟悉的名字。  
写在高大的男人脖颈上，在黑暗中发着光，让他的手紧握成拳。  
字母排列和Pree抵上来的纸条所写别无二致，而真正让他确定的是和友人聊天时男人的声音。  
是昨天飞机上骚扰自己的外国佬。  
在昏暗光线中，对方似乎并没能认出自己，甚至可能没意识到这里有人，因此谈话进行得相当坦然。  
“你这东西管用么？”  
“放心，虽然有点颜色但没有味道，平常可能会看出来，但在‘夜光之夜’绝对保险，你对面的漂亮小子两分钟就会醉倒，然后对着你苦苦哀求的。”  
“好，那今晚就先谢谢你啦。”男人在友人手里拍下几张纸币，随即和对方一起走出了洗手间。  
Type忙洗了手，然后跟着对方出去。  
对他来说，不愿报警只是害怕自己卷进一系列麻烦事，并不是说不想报复。如今机会来了，他自然不会放过。  
他随着一路走到吧台，在离男人不远处靠墙站着。  
对方正和一个男孩聊得开心，两人跟前摆着一模一样的两杯酒，Type猜这大概也是那个男人搭讪用的把戏。  
杯子下方同样是荧光贴片，两颗药丸落进男孩杯子的瞬间被Type捕捉，男孩却因为聊天并未注意。  
Type深吸了口气。  
他抢过身旁一桌桌上的酒泼了自己一身，无视身后的质问，跌跌撞撞地走上前，从后面揽住男人和男孩的脖子。  
“你干什么！”男人愤怒转头，却在看到他的脸后无比震惊：“怎么是你？”  
男孩也疑惑道：“你是谁？”  
Type笑起来，一副醉醺醺的模样，他拿起男孩面前的酒喝了一大口，然后说道：“小弟弟，这个帅哥今晚能让给我么？”  
他凑近男孩的耳朵：“相信我，他是个不折不扣的强奸犯。”  
男孩点点头，跳下高脚凳离开。  
Type则坐在上面，拿着男孩的杯子和对方相碰：“不和我来一杯么？”  
外国佬已从震惊中恢复继而笑起来：“怎么，现在对飞机上的事感到想念了？”  
Type隐隐咬起牙，但还是维持微笑。  
男人自顾自地举起杯子：“那么，喝完这一杯，我们去趟洗手间怎么样？”  
Type举头喝光剩下的液体，忍着全身的寒意笑着问：“现在么？”  
男人也大笑着喝完自己的酒，拉着他的手腕去了洗手间。  
这次，是Type将男人推进了隔间，他让对方坐下来，接着开始解对方的皮带。他的速度很慢，带着刻意的挑逗感，所以男人没有感觉到异样，而是享受地向后仰起头——然后陷入一片昏沉。  
听到对方剧烈又粗重的喘息，Type彻底松开手站了起来。  
“没想到吧？你的杯子被我换过了。”  
外国佬已经像一滩烂泥，全身颤抖，呜咽着想要去拽他的手。  
Type将他一把甩开，狠狠对着对方的肚子踹了一脚。  
对面发出一声痛呼，却仍在药物作用下四肢酸软，低声呻吟着。  
Type身上一片恶寒，他开始庆幸现下昏暗的光线让人视野并不清晰，否则可能会更加反胃。  
这么想着，他掏出荧光笔，在隔间墙壁上写下男人的名字和护照号码，以及一行“我是强奸犯”的自白，然后大敞着门扬长而去。

回到座位边的时候Pree已经喝上了第三杯酒。  
“我还以为你不回来了。”Pree晃着手中的酒杯，接着便看到青年晃了一下，撑在了桌沿上。他忙问：“你怎么了？”  
青年咒骂一声，然后和他道歉：“我今晚得走了。”  
那个变态外国佬怎么会在自己杯子里也放药啊，怕自己不行么？  
Type握紧拳头，却又阻止不了腹部感受到的热意和脑袋中的晕眩，他在第二次摇晃时被Pree扶住肩膀：“你身上怎么会这么烫，发烧了么？”  
他不知道怎么和Pree解释，直到此时才发觉身上的寒意并不仅仅来自厌恶心理。  
好吧，感冒、酒精和外国佬的劣质小药丸，Type你今天还真的多灾多难。  
心里自嘲着，Type点点头：“有点，头疼的厉害，我想回去了。”  
“那我送你。”  
“没事，我觉得我自己能行，”Type推开他，试图向门口走去。  
Pree叹了口气：“你放心，我不会对你做什么的。”  
他将零钱放在桌上，然后揽起青年的肩膀，驾着他向门口走去。

Tharn拖着行李向房间走去。  
凌晨时分，狭长走廊留着温暖的光源。而他的视线前方，刚出房间的男人关好门，然后迎着他走过来。  
目光交汇的时候，两个人同时愣住。  
两张一模一样的面孔。  
Tharn瞬间意识到，面前是恋人电话里提过的空少Pree。而对方刚刚出来的地方，是Tharn手中房卡所标示的房间，2064。  
他握紧拳头。  
Pree看着他，率先作出投降手势：“你好Tharn，我是Pree，”他放缓语气，“虽然现在很不是时候，我觉得你还是先去看看你男朋友比较好。”  
Tharn的表情冷下来。  
Pree尽力扯出笑容，看着眼前和自己毫无差别却散发着冷淡气场的大男孩，侧身靠到墙上：“他发烧了。”  
Tharn没吭声，快速拉着行李向前进了房间。  
Pree呼了口气，摇摇头离开。

自己的小小恶作剧，就当给这小子没礼貌的惩罚吧。  
这么想着，Pree忍不住笑起来，按下了电梯按钮。


	7. 黑暗中的痕迹

恋人躺在床上，颧骨发烫，头顶还留着叠好的湿毛巾。  
Tharn并非不讲道理，但即便知道应该谢谢Pree对Type的照顾，他依然对这块毛巾感到烦躁。  
他在恋人身旁躺下。Type像是感应一般在睡梦中翻过身，钻进Tharn的怀里，呼吸洒上他脖子，温度异常。  
被子因此从Type肩膀滑下，Tharn这才意识到，恋人上半身光裸着。  
而Pree刚刚就在这个房间里。  
Tharn闭了闭眼睛，然后起身下床，重新打了水想帮恋人擦拭身体。怕恋人醒来，他没选择打开房顶的大灯，只是借着墙上和床下的光线掀开被子。  
Type的身体彻底袒露，即便光源暗淡，还是能看清这幅年轻躯体漂亮的线条和轮廓。  
而更为明显的是荧光字迹。  
覆盖Type的胸腹，明晃晃地彰显示威般的痕迹：  
Hi Tharn  
He tasted so good  
Tharn不打算再忍耐了。  
他俯身上去，贴近恋人滚烫的皮肤，从眉骨开始细细亲吻。Type自然地回应，呼吸也变得粗重缓慢，并在恋人掰开他下颚伸入舌头时醒来。  
Type几乎是惊慌地去推Tharn的肩膀，很快他发现对方是自己恋人，那只手就自然搂上对方的脖颈儿让这个吻更深。他脑袋有些昏沉，但凭借两个人长时间的亲昵和熟悉还是下意识去舔恋人的舌根。沉溺在彼此口腔的温度中，分开时两人都带着浓重的呼吸。Type眼睛发红，小声问道：“你怎么来了？”  
“惊喜。”Tharn简短答道，继而吻上Type的脖子，像幼犬一样轻轻舔舐，让搂着他头发的Type轻笑出声。Tharn重新望向恋人：“喜欢么？”  
Type看着他，眼睛在夜里依旧泛着水光，他点头，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
Tharn重新吻上他，手却沿着恋人的身体曲线不断下移。Type随着他的亲吻和抚摸向上拱起身子，一条腿抬起蹭上Tharn的腰际。  
Tharn放开他，在黑夜里轻笑：“想要啊？”  
“快点啦。”恋人催促。  
“不行，有几个问题要先回答我。”他按着Type的肩膀，后者则露出迷茫的神情：  
“什么问题？”  
Tharn向下亲吻Type挺立的乳尖，那里正颤抖着：“首先，你怎么会发烧的？”  
“Pree说是跳伞的时候只穿短袖，虽然是有一点冷……”Type看着自己的恋人，皱起眉头踢了他大腿一下：“这可是你的错！”  
Tharn直接咬上男友的乳头，后者一阵颤抖，呻吟不由自主地溢出：“你别……呜……”  
他这里早被开发得随便怎么对待都爽到不行。

Tharn捏了捏男友胸前柔软的肌肉，不管多少次都为这里的手感惊叹，继而被皮肤的质感吸引。他在过往的性爱经历中从不知道自己对这个部位有过多迷恋，但Type给了他全新启发。随着训练增加和生理成长，体育生的身体在这段时间的确变得越来越可口诱人。  
Tharn没刻意努力，只是男友在和他的亲密行为中一点点被开发至熟烂，许多东西轻易渗出，让他的男友彻底散发出吸引人的性感。Type本人毫无知觉，Tharn对此倒是乐意至极。  
Type哼了一声，粗重的喘息随着胸膛起伏。  
“第二个问题，”Tharn不舍地舔了舔那处被自己折磨到肿胀的乳尖，抬起头说：“你身上是怎么回事？”  
“什么怎么回事……”Type撑起自己，这才发现身上的字迹，不由骂出声：“我去，那个家伙都写了什么……”  
“你知道他写字？”Tharn坐起身。  
“嗯。脑子晕的不行，就懒得管他。”Type撇嘴。  
“那他……”  
“没有！他要敢动老子，老子发烧也要踹他下床好么？！”Type冲着恋人吼道，看着Tharn垂下的眼睛，他又忍不住去拽恋人的袖口：“不做么？”  
Tharn重新靠过来，沿着男友的脖颈向下舔舐：“他说你滋味很好，但有多好，只有我知道。”他彻底掀开被子，一只手松开Type运动裤的绳子，然后将裤管向上撸，露出Type长且漂亮的腿，Tharn握着他细瘦的脚踝亲吻膝盖，却被他踢上肩膀：  
“快一点。”  
Type催促道。  
Tharn皱起眉，他和Type的身体太过熟悉，知道男友虽然嘴上不饶人，对这些细密的前戏却十分受用，哪次都会在他面前彻底柔软下来，用湿润的眼睛展示渴望。哪怕发热也不应该让Type这样急躁，而且，他颤抖得过于厉害。  
Tharn将男友一条腿架上肩膀，然后伸手将运动裤脱至腿根。  
Type那里已经湿软一片。  
他的性器倒是坚挺着，随着Tharn的手指兴奋膨胀，前端渗出透明液体，只是指腹轻微的触碰就能让Type蜷起身子。他的恋人大口呼吸，呻吟隐约带着哭腔，不断喊着男友的名字。  
Type的身体是属于敏感的那类，Tharn再清楚不过。但是——  
有什么不对劲。  
Tharn向后面的入口探入一根手指，比日常还要灼热的温度，大概是发烧引起，内壁的黏膜柔软滚烫，遇到入侵者雀跃着缠绕上来。Tharn曲了曲手指，带出一阵水声。他的男友，湿得过分。  
Type发出另一声呻吟，而Tharn冷下脸：  
“最后一个问题，”他努力让自己声音平静，“你这里怎么回事？”

Type闭了闭眼睛，自暴自弃地说：“我不小心喝了药，Pree送我回来的时候实在忍不住，就去浴室自己解决了一下。”  
他苦恼地抓抓头发：“因为最开始只想让自己冷静一下就冲了凉水，但是怎么都忍不住，结果弄完出来反而烧得更严重了。”  
“有其他男人在房间的时候，你居然一个人在浴室自慰？”  
“那你让我怎么办？我总不能硬着出去找他。”Type翻了个白眼，抓住男友的手按上自己硬挺的性器：“你真的想现在说这个？”  
Tharn解开裤子，掏出自己的抵上Type柔软的穴口：“告诉我全部，我就让你舒服。”  
Type重新躺下，侧过脸，手背捂上自己的眼睛：  
“好啦，我会说的，你快一点。”  
Tharn笑着进入恋人的身体，接着便停住，俯下身亲吻Type热度异常的耳朵：  
“我等着哦，Type。”


	8. 道歉仪式

在Type二十年不到的人生中，艰难的事算不上太多。  
向Tharn坦白没难倒过Type，他是个聪明的人，从没让两人的感情在无效或缺失的沟通中消耗过。  
难的是忍耐。  
男友的性器碾上他脆弱的腺体，他被逼得全身颤抖，脚趾蜷缩，眼泪都快流出。Type本就不擅长忍耐，那个外国佬的药又出奇地长效。结果Tharn只是进入，他的身体就擅自唤醒过往的一切快感，开始快乐地哭泣。Type前面已经硬到被男友的手蹭一下都会疼痛，但他被喂养熟烂的身体早无法仅凭前面的抚慰就彻底被满足。  
Tharn脱了他的裤子，抱着他的膝盖，却还刻意浅浅地晃腰，逼他咬着牙回忆分别这两日的种种。  
飞机上的骚扰，酒吧里的碰巧相遇和他的报复。  
他说的很快，拽着Tharn的衣领希望男友在得到答案后更深地埋进来。  
他忍不了。  
但Tharn没放过他。  
Type在模糊的视线里看不到男友的表情，只能听到对方低声询问，声音里带着压抑的怒意：  
“他碰你哪里了？”  
逼问细节。  
Type抬起腿缠上男友的腰，主动搂着对方的脖子把自己送上去，在腺体被顶过的瞬间发出满足的叹息。而Tharn显然没打算就此放过男友，握着Type的腰退出来，然后按上他的肩膀。小夜灯的光线勾出Tharn的轮廓，让他看起来更具攻击性，像头优雅的食肉动物。  
他的手拧上Type挺立的乳尖，后者疼得嘶出声，却因为意识到危险选择忍耐。  
Type其实很烦躁，他想骑上Tharn的身体好好享受一场性爱，想握着男友全然勃起的尺寸惊人的性器让彼此沉入无尽的快感之中。他想不透Tharn为什么能让恋人之间的情爱变成一次拷问，并为此觉得，委屈。  
在心里骂出声的程度。  
他握紧身下的床单，咬着嘴唇忍耐涌上眼眶的大颗眼泪。  
Tharn揉上男友的胸肌，那里软而薄，是拉丝焦糖一样的蜜色。如果光线更强就能看到肌肤下泛起的红潮，连同粉色的乳尖一起，是Tharn最爱品尝的部位之一。  
“他碰这里了么？”Tharn问。  
他听到男友闷声回答：“碰了。”  
Tharn毫不犹豫地咬上去，牙齿在乳尖边缘留下浅淡痕迹，舌尖尽其所能逗弄涨大的可怜乳首——那里已经被他玩得几乎破皮，但依旧没被放过。这不是一场温柔的性爱，Type的奶子在男友的侵占下几乎没有完好的地方，啃咬和舔舐的痕迹让男方青年眼泪流得更凶。而另一边，他硬到流水的阴茎还被冷落着，体内一层一层泛起空虚直至涌上表面，让全身的皮肤敏感无比。  
Type狠狠咬着下唇，怕自己的哭泣和咒骂刺激到身上正在发火的男人。可就连床单的触感，Tharn牛仔裤的刮磨，都让他想尖叫出声，更别说男友灼热的呼吸和嘴唇的触碰。  
Tharn吻上他的小腹。  
“他碰这儿了？”  
Type觉得不如让Tharn捅自己一刀，这样还要更爽快些。  
南方青年再也忍不下去，他揪上男友的衣领，逼对方在黑暗中直视自己的眼睛。他坐起来，抓着男友的手摸上自己的脸颊：  
“他的胡子蹭了我的脸。”  
然后下移，将Tharn的手按上自己胸口：“他摸了我这里。”  
接着带对方的手来到小腹以下，他能感觉到Tharn紧绷的呼吸：“他试着解我的拉链，但最后没能成功。”  
Type跨开腿，让男友的手滑入腿根，那里早已湿滑一片：“该死的，Tharn，帮帮我。”  
Tharn叹了口气。  
“你总是这样让我没办法。”  
他的手指侵入Type柔软的后穴，搅动越来越响的水声，他的男朋友因此发出喘息，腰也随着摆动。夜光字体随着南方青年的颤抖在他胸口跃动，像个赤裸裸的嘲讽。  
“但今天不一样，Type。”Tharn抽出手。  
第二次。  
身体依恋可怕至极，Type突然觉得，他和Tharn很多时候的亲密更像一场合二为一的仪式，仿佛一直以来困在身体里的孤独终于可以冲出皮肤投入或接受另一个拥抱。  
而今天，Tharn第二次离开了他。  
Type终于哭出来。  
Tharn没去擦他的眼泪，也可能昏暗的光线让那些泪水隐去踪迹。他看见男友伸手取床头的纸巾，于是去抓对方的手腕，去舔那些沾着黏液的手指。

Tharn看着恋人捧着他的手像乖巧的宠物那样舔干净他的手指，然后舔他的掌心。他看到Type脸上的眼泪，知道自己心软成一片，但也明白有些问题需要谈谈。  
他和Type说过不用恋人明白自己身上有什么魅力，但他希望恋人有些自觉。  
“Type，”他将恋人搂进怀里，亲吻他的发顶：“这个世界这么糟糕，不是你的错。”  
他吻上Type额头：  
“但我希望，就算是为了我，请更警惕一点。”  
Tharn收紧手臂，亲吻Type的眼泪：“让我意识到有其他人在你身上留过痕迹，我会发疯的。”  
他的恋人没吭声，没像平常撒娇那样点头或回应。  
Tharn抬起头。  
Type的眼睛在夜里闪闪发亮：  
“那就上我。”他说，“把我抓得更牢，让我不只因为恐慌什么都做不了，让我能有力气多给那些混蛋几拳。”  
他握上男友滚烫的性器，撸了两下然后直接翻过身跪下来。  
这是他能想到的最羞耻、最能显示臣服和歉意的姿势。  
他掰开自己的臀瓣，声音颤抖：  
“进来，Tharn。”


	9. 你是我的，一直都是

Tharn看着恋人的背脊，握紧了拳头。  
他将自己埋进去，粗大的性器顶进窄小的甬道，那里面柔软湿润，将他紧紧包裹。  
他的恋人背脊光裸，大腿发抖，在他顶进去的时候发出脆弱的哼鸣。他俯下身将人环抱，牙齿咬上Type漂亮的肩膀，用了些力气，引起南方青年的又一声抽泣。  
“我还没消气，”他捏着青年胸前肿胀的乳粒，然后扶着恋人的腰跪坐起来：“但可以先满足你。”  
他将自己抽出一点，然后再一次，狠狠地向前撞去。  
Type咬上枕头。  
他费尽力气才让自己的身体不因为猛烈的撞击彻底瘫软，快感锐利剧烈得仿佛铡刀将他一劈两半。恋人粗壮的肉刃肏进他滚烫的内壁，肥软敏感的腺体几乎被碾烂，让他除了流水和哭泣什么都做不了。  
南方青年的臀肉被恋人肏出浅浅的波浪，整个房间都弥漫着他们的喘息，肉体碰撞的声音和液体黏腻的声响。  
Tharn能感受到恋人在自己身下的疯狂，事实是，他也一样。Type像一块融化的黄油，肉壁却欢呼着裹上他，他连抽动都困难。而且因为发烧，Type的身体更加滚烫，让Tharn觉得自己会熔化在恋人体内。  
他们无比契合，这个早就被认定的事实，此刻还在更深刻地烙进他的神经和脊髓。  
所以当Type的手无意识向后抓的时候，Tharn毫不犹豫地拉住他，从背后将他再次抱起。Type几乎毫无防备地随着重力坐下，让恋人的性器捅得更深一些。  
他觉得自己肚子都要被顶烂。  
过于强烈的快感几乎超过他能承受的极限，Type浑身泛起酸胀，对高潮的渴望让他大声喘息，也更渴望Tharn对皮肤每一寸的触碰。  
他向后扭头，按着Tharn的脑袋和他亲吻。  
这是个粗暴的吻。他的舌头侵入恋人口腔，企图榨取内部的所有氧气。而他的恋人咬着他的唇瓣，意欲品尝被包覆的每一颗牙齿。  
比起吻，更像一场进食。  
他们吞咽着彼此的津液和呼吸，让情欲的味道浓至极点。  
Tharn终于放开恋人的嘴唇，转而舔上他的耳朵。  
触感和声音同时钻进鼓膜，Type揪紧男友的头发，叫出了声。  
他终于射出来。  
液体稀薄，高潮却持续很久，Type敞着腿，浑身紧绷着颤栗，所有的痒和难耐仿佛泄洪一样奔出毛孔。  
他想放任自己在Tharn怀里瘫倒。  
恋人却重新向上顶撞起来，巨大的头部挤进身体更深处的肠壁，挤出更多的酸麻流遍他全身。  
前面也一样。  
几乎一夜未被人抚慰的性器此刻被Tharn的手环上。那里本来随着高潮的结束而半软，此刻却被掌心包裹着撸动，带来又涩又苦的疼痛感。  
明明处在不应期，全身最敏感的两个地方却被恋人近乎粗暴地玩弄。  
Type哭叫起来：“不要……别碰那里……我好难受……”  
“你是我的对么，只是我的。”Tharn咬上恋人的颈侧动脉，同时拇指碾上恋人性器刚刚吐出大量液体的小口。  
一向嘴硬的南方青年尖叫起来：“我是，我一直是啊……”  
“那就告诉我，You are my only bitch.”  
Type愣住。  
他不知道该怎么回应这句话，只知道自己眼泪流得更凶，他伸出手想去阻止Tharn裹住自己性器的手指，他的恋人却更狠地撞进他的身体，让他的反击瞬间崩溃。  
“说啊……”  
Type咬紧嘴唇，但Tharn的拇指甲缘陷入了他龟头的孔隙。  
“I’m your only bitch.”  
南方青年声音嘶哑，但还是喊出声。  
紧接而来的是他更加喑哑的呻吟。  
Tharn最后一次狠狠撞进恋人的屁股，将浓稠的精液尽数射进他紧致的甬道。而在他的手中，南方青年的性器颤动着射出大量透明的液体。他看不到Type的表情，但能肯定是一副被快感逼至崩溃的脆弱模样，到最后无声的叫喊、滚落的眼泪和紧绷至痉挛的身体就是最好的证明。  
Tharn紧紧抱住自己的恋人，一遍又一遍亲吻对方的后颈。  
叫着对方的名字。

过了很久他们的呼吸才平复，Type闭上眼睛，嗓子沙哑：“滚。”  
Tharn从恋人身体里抽出来。大量液体涌出的触感让Type再次皱起眉，他挣扎着想离开狼籍不堪的床单，却发现自己身上没有一点力气。  
Tharn也没有离开。  
他准备再说一遍，没想到却被Tharn一把抱了起来。  
“混蛋，Tharn，你放开我。”  
他哑着嗓子喊，但实在没力气挣扎。越来越多的液体从屁股里涌出，Type更加羞耻却毫无办法，只能任由恋人将他抱进浴室，放在冰凉的洗手台上。  
“你自己看。”  
他听到恋人这么说。  
Type扭过头，接着看到自己的后腰上的荧光字迹。  
“Serve this bitch here”  
下面还有一道箭头指向他的臀缝。  
Type骂出了声。  
“你不知道，对么？”Tharn伸手打开灯，Type这才看到恋人脸上的表情。  
他的心脏疼痛起来。  
“你不知道，因为他在写字的时候，你睡着了对么？”Tharn摸上Type的脸，眼眶潮红。  
Type突然想起来，他的恋人今天刚刚结束演出，然后赶了凌晨的飞机一路到这里。  
他抓住Tharn的手不断亲吻恋人的掌心：“对不起，对不起Tharn，我确实睡着了。”  
Tharn长叹一口气，Type知道他的男友打算原谅他了。  
只是比起庆幸，Type的内疚更深。他咬住自己的嘴唇，脑内一团混乱，不知道说什么好，只是不停地掉着眼泪。  
他知道Tharn这么生气，是因为对方承受不了再一次的“失去”，哪怕是一次导致“失去”的细小裂痕也好。他明明知道Tharn最大的恐惧，却还是毫无知觉和防备。他的恋人明明已经给了他足够的安全感和勇气，他还是任凭阴影覆盖自己而不知道哪怕一点的反抗。  
他不应该把一切都任性地交给Tharn来承担，不应该仅仅把恋人当成治愈过去的应急药物。  
Tharn是他的爱人。  
他应该为了Tharn做得更好。  
“没事的。”Type听到自己男友说，他的头发被男友的手轻轻抚弄：“我们好好洗个澡，然后让它过去吧。”  
Type抬眼望向恋人，然后跳下洗手台转身走出浴室。  
再回来的时候手里多了一根荧光笔。  
Tharn看着男友将笔放进自己手里，然后关上灯。他的手被恋人拽着在那副高热的躯体上逡巡，南方青年的声音坚定：“我只承认你留下的痕迹，什么都可以。”  
他还没回应，恋人便握住他的手：“如果你想，让我去纹身也可以……”  
Tharn没给Type时间说接下来的话，他将男友搂进怀里亲吻，感受到对方身体逐步上升的温度：“已经足够了。”  
“我永远是你的。”他的恋人闷声道，同时揪紧他胸口的布料，将头埋进他的颈窝。  
恋人额头滚烫，脸颊潮湿，身体发抖。  
Tharn突然意识到自己还是过了份。  
他托着Type的屁股将人抱起来回了卧室，将混乱不堪的被子踢到一边，从柜子里拿出一套新的给Type盖上。Type拽着枕头动了动，继而沉沉睡去。他重新打了水给Type擦洗身子，包括清理干净恋人体内留下的液体，然后从冰箱里取了冰块用毛巾包好，放在Type的额头上。  
终于他冲了个澡，将自己清洗干净，然后钻进被窝拥抱那副高热的身体。  
“对不起，Type。”他轻声说。

第二天早上Type毫不意外地一团糟。  
他的嗓子几乎说不出话，皮肤上密布着紫红吻痕，浑身酸疼得要命，下身那个难以启齿的地方也涌上好久未经历的难受。幸好烧退了，让他脑袋只是发昏不再针扎一样痛苦。  
Tharn倒是没睡几个小时就清醒过来，守着恋人询问他还有没有什么需要的，当发现Type连开口都困难，他似乎更加愧疚，便下床去帮恋人端水。  
Type喝完水就抓着他的手腕。  
Tharn看到男友小孩子一般的望着他：“在我身边，Tharn。我想睡一会，好嘛？”

不会拒绝的人明明是我。  
Tharn着么想着，放下水杯上了床，让恋人靠在自己胸口闭上眼睛。他的手指一下一下梳着Type柔软的头发，忍不住笑起来：“要我给你唱首摇篮曲么，乖宝宝？”  
以往这种提议一定会让这个轻易炸毛竖刺的南方青年满口拒绝，但生病似乎让Type柔软许多。  
他的恋人只是蹭了蹭他的胸前，像小动物为自己找到最舒服的位置。  
“请吧。”  
南方青年哑着嗓子嘟囔。  
Tharn笑起来，然后轻轻唱道：

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.


	10. 柔软动物

Type再睁眼时已经中午。  
Tharn放下手里的书，摘掉一半耳机，低头看向怀里的恋人：“醒了？感觉好点么？”  
Type没说话，只是继续蹭了蹭男友的胸口。  
对平日像鞭炮一样一点就炸的恋人来说，现在这状况并不寻常。Tharn忍不住笑了，手指梳进南方青年浓密的头发：“今天怎么这么乖？”  
Type哼了声表达不满，却依旧没有放手。以往只要想象自己对恋人表现出任何粘腻都会让他一阵恶寒，但他现在的确，除了Tharn的怀里哪里都不想去。南方青年不会承认这点，他只是在全身的酸疼中为自己找借口：既然这样会让Tharn舒服的话，那自己就给他。  
Type没意识到，从和Tharn相遇开始，他的底线就一点一点被侵蚀，现在几乎剩不下多少。  
十二岁那年起，心里筑起的那堵将他和这个世界隔离开的环形高墙，正在慢慢坍塌。只是有些人在黑暗里呆惯了，看见光的第一反应是逃避而已。不过这个世界上，没有人见过光，还能忍受纯粹的黑暗。  
所以Type回不去了。  
不仅如此，他的潜意识还想将那些明亮和滚烫据为己有。  
在这点上，他是个自私的人。哪怕世界会因为失去光而陷入绝境，他也一定，要把那道光永远抓在手里。  
为此，他能做到很多事。  
比如。  
Type抬起身子，撑起来一点，然后仰头吻上Tharn的唇。他在恋人惊异的目光里撇开眼，低低说了声：“对不起。”  
嗓子还哑着，这让他听起来更加可怜。  
Tharn吻着男友的额头：“我已经不生气了呐。”  
Type窝进恋人的颈窝：“我昨晚想道歉的，但脑子实在太晕了，不知道有没有做好。”  
今天的Type真的让人惊喜。  
Tharn忍不住这么想。他放下书，回过身搂上这个难得坦然的青年：“你有好好道歉。”他轻拍着恋人的背脊，“已经中午了，想吃点什么吗？”  
Type摇摇头，发丝蹭得Tharn脖子一阵挠心的痒：“我还不饿，但想先洗个澡。”  
他出了很多汗，身上黏得要命。  
Tharn自然答应：“好，我带你去。”  
南方青年扯住男友拉他起身的手：“我自己可以？”  
“但是，我想和你一起洗。”  
Type脸又烫起来，却说不出一点拒绝。  
结果Tharn先下了床，他听到不远处响起的水声。没过多久，恋人就把他从被窝里挖起来。Type身上只有昨夜Tharn换上的背心，剩下都是空荡荡的。Tharn抱起他，修长结实的手臂卡在他臀肉底部，几小时前使用过度的地方明明还留着疼痛，现在却因为恋人的接触从深处泛起痒意。

Tharn的肩膀被捏紧。  
他抬头去看男友，后者别过脸，露出一只要滴血似的小耳朵，可爱得想让人一口吞掉。  
没有去浴室，Tharn将男友放进盛了水的透明浴缸，旁边厚重的纱帘紧闭过滤大半光线，所以恋人并没太挣扎，只是迅速抱着自己的腿坐下，心虚地瞄他一眼又低下头。  
他忍不住笑了。  
Tharn脱下身上的背心扔到一边，然后解开短裤的抽绳。  
Type将自己抱得更紧了：“怎么，不带我去浴室……”  
“浴缸不是更舒服么，而且……”Tharn脱下短裤，也跨了进来：“浴室的那个是单人用的，我想和你一起洗。”  
他拉住Type的手，让他沿着自己的胸肌一路向下摸到那根滚烫的东西。  
“我也一样呐，我们来舒服一下吧。”  
Type看了他一眼，那双眼睛里是他熟悉的欲望色泽，赤裸又漂亮。  
他的恋人很快放开自己，跪在浴缸里附身亲上来，被抓着腕部的手环上他半硬的东西开始上下滑动。Type今天乖得过分，哪怕Tharn平日也觉得恋人在床上的时候最能听话，但这样像猫一样伸出舌尖轻轻舔弄他牙齿的恋人，还真的没怎么见过。Type的手让他感到快乐，但因为对方反常的乖巧也让他生出一些新的心思。  
他深深吻了Type，在分开的时候舔了舔男友微肿的下唇，哑声说：“呐，Type，想不想尝尝这里？”  
他捏紧Type环在自己性器上的手。  
后者闭上眼又亲了他一次，然后点点头。  
Tharn觉得自己的心脏几乎要融化了。  
他靠着浴缸边缘稍向上坐了一点，那根全然挺立的肉刃在水面露出头部，剩下大半都还没在水中。  
恋人皱着眉瞪了他一眼，Tharn觉得下一秒Type就要跨出浴缸离开了。  
大概，还是太过分了。  
Tharn无奈地撇嘴。  
没想到Type跪进他双腿之间，扶着他的东西舔了上去。

细软的舌头在敏感的头部绕着圈，Type舔了几下，抬起头看向恋人，Tharn闪烁着兴奋和愉悦的眼睛让他在心里叹了口气。  
只要这样就能让你快乐的话。  
他深深呼吸，然后低头将恋人的性器吞了下去。  
四面压来的水让他有一点头晕，Tharn的东西太大了，每次都占满他的口腔，让他连移动脖子都困难。这次又是在水下，他听不到恋人的喘息，只能凭借对方按在自己肩上的手来判断男友的快乐。窒息感让他喉咙紧缩，但Tharn在水下颤抖起来的身体却又给Type更多的兴奋。  
他终于直起身子，在脱离水面的时候大口呼吸。  
Type意识不到此刻的自己有多诱人，头发彻底打湿后那张轮廓分明的脸更加漂亮，水珠沿着眉骨一路滚落湿润的睫毛和红肿的嘴唇，呼吸时的声音更像情动后的喘息。

但Tharn总能意识到，并为此觉得口干舌燥。  
他站起身子，扶着自己坚挺的性器抵到Type唇边，后者几乎是下意识地张开嘴吞下熟悉的尺寸。Type跪直，扶着Tharn的腰前后晃着脑袋，津液随着他的动作越聚越多，最终变成大声的鸣响回荡在房间内。  
Tharn扶着他的肩退了出来，没错过Type满眼的欲望和不满的神色，伸手在地上取了样东西。  
他重新站起，抓着Type的头发将自己递过去：“还想吃么？”  
Type瞪了他一眼，然后张大嘴更深地吞下去，鼻子埋入Tharn蜷曲浓密的毛发。  
Tharn注意到他的恋人在吞着他的同时，也伸着手为自己纾解着。比起进入，这种状态的性爱总会让Tharn觉得不同，在知道了Type的过去之后，他会把这样的举动视为Type心理治愈程度的刻度计。  
在这种时候，他的快感来自身体和灵魂双重的亲密，像两半苹果合二为一。  
Tharn按下手中的遥控器。  
窗帘自动拉开，宽大落地窗外是大片蔚蓝的海，充沛的阳光疯狂涌入室内，让他们所在的空间瞬间明亮。  
和暴露。  
至少心理上是这样。  
Type几乎瞬间挣扎着吐出嘴里的东西，重新想将自己蜷起来，却被Tharn拉住了手。  
“没人能看到的，Type，没人能看到。”他俯身抱着自己的恋人亲吻，“我只想让你知道，我们在阳光下，也能随心所欲。”  
“好啦。”Type瞥了他一眼，似乎愧疚于刚刚的行为，伸手重新摸上他的东西。  
Tharn却跪直身体将恋人卡在自己和浴缸之间，按着Type的肩让他向下滑坐，只剩半个肩膀露在水面上。  
他按着浴缸边缘，向下挺入南方青年柔软湿热的嘴巴。  
平时刀子一样恶言相向的嘴巴。  
想将这个刺猬一样的人肏得只有肚皮翻在外面，适合狐狸一口叼走。  
他挺得又很又深，Type发出呻吟，难受又快乐，自己撸动下面的手也快了很多。  
高潮的快意凶猛又迅疾，Type湿润的睫毛溢出泪水，鼻腔里的哼鸣声和Tharn的喘息混在一起。他们几乎同时发泄出来，Tharn的液体射满了Type的嘴巴。  
Tharn喘息着退出，Type下意识吞咽了大半恋人的液体，剩下的在他仰着头张嘴呼吸时沿着唇角溢出。  
看得Tharn一瞬屏息，他忍不住伸出手指搅弄Type的口腔。  
沉溺在高潮余韵里的Type顺从地任男友夹起自己的舌头，让白色的浊液全部溢出。  
然后得到恋人一个绵软的吻。

这只刺猬彻底被弄软了，连背后的尖刺也变成软芽。狐狸舔上他的肚子，将他含在嘴里，却轻轻地舍不得吞下。  
他们像两只离壳的动物，在水里分享彼此的亲密。  
满室的阳光裹着他们。  
此刻一切都是最好的。


	11. 愿世界上所有的你都幸福

两人到了晚上才出门。  
Type明明被折腾得不行，却还惦念着岛上的万千花草，不愿意让Tharn一个人出门买东西。  
这只是一小部分原因。  
实际上，这是属于他们的第一次旅行，Type实在不想放过每分每秒和Tharn在一起的机会。  
无论哪个原因，他都说不出口就是。  
“我和你一起，不想一天都躺在床上。”  
Type最后选了这个理由。  
Tharn没反驳自家恋人之前可是能宅上一个星期不出门上课的，只是笑起来：“那走吧。”  
他们在门口看到一张纸条。  
Tharn捡了起来，然后迅速揉皱扔进不远处的废纸篓。  
“那是什么？”Type问。  
Tharn看了他一眼，然后叹气：“Pree的道歉，对我们两个的。”  
表情带了点不耐烦，眉头还皱起一点。  
Type不常看到男朋友这幅模样，Tharn一贯冷静温柔，可是现在却像个被人抢了糖果的小朋友。而Type则为能看到男友难得幼稚的一面忍不住开心。  
他可能表现得过于明显，所以Tharn才更深地皱起眉头：“他来道歉让你那么高兴么？”  
“嗯，开心。”Type挑着眉说，看到对面越来越暗的脸色毫不在意地笑开，然后拉着男友的手吻上他的脸颊：“原来我们的Kirigun先生也有这样的时候。”  
“是啊。”Tharn看着恋人嘴角的笑容说，他俯身狠狠吻上Type的锁骨，在上面留下一处咬痕。恋人在他亲上的瞬间下意识仰起头发出一声哼鸣，直到他松口才喘息着推开：“你怎么……”  
“我会吃醋啊，Type。”Tharn摸着恋人的脸颊让对方直视他，“所以想告诉别人‘你是我的’。”  
Type垂下眼睛：“好啦，我们能出门了么？”  
尽管移走目光，但他却拉住了Tharn的手。  
Tharn笑起来：“当然。”

在酒店门口，Tharn被一个青年拉住。  
对方看起来委屈至极，死死盯着他们相扣的食指发出无端的质问：“你真的不考虑回来了么？”  
Type不觉得自己男朋友还能有什么自己不知道的前任，所以只是挑挑眉。  
他故意没去看恋人。  
如果Tharn和面前的人毫无交集，大概和自己一样是满脸问号的状态。  
果然，比起过激地甩开面前人的手或者焦虑地看向自己恋人，Tharn先慢慢将自己从对方的钳制中抽离：“那个，很抱歉，我们好像并不认识？”  
看着对面更加绝望的神情，Type叹了口气，将Tharn拉到自己身后。  
“我猜，你要找的人是Pree对么？”他说，同时指着背后的人：“他叫Tharn，是我的男朋友。”  
对方眼中的震惊和窘迫让Type点头：“果然，我一开始也挺震惊的。”  
青年后退了一步，揪住自己的手指：“抱歉。”但他很快抬头，死死盯住Type的眼睛，“你知道他现在在哪儿。”  
Type看了他一眼，最终抿起嘴角：“所以？想聊聊么？”  
他的手被Tharn捏了一下，南方青年却没回头，只是看着面前的人：“那走吧。”  
等到人走出去一点，他才回过来看向自己皱着眉的男朋友。Tharn有些不悦：“我以为今晚属于我们两个人。”  
“抱歉，”Type低下头用他的上目线看着恋人，“虽然Pree做的事有点混蛋，但他帮了我，你知道我不想欠谁。”  
Tharn没吭声。  
Type叹了口气，最终捧上恋人的脸让他望向自己：“其实我也有私心，看到那张和你一样的脸露出难过的神情让我很不爽，所以至少我想了解怎么回事。”  
Tharn看着他，最终点头。  
如果这个世界上还有和Type一模一样的人，他大概也会希望那个人永远幸福。  
甚至，所有和Type一样名字一样生日的人，他都希望对方能够幸福。  
Tharn反握住Type的手：“好，我们走吧。

Type和青年交换了名字。  
对方叫Rambo，是Pree的同事，同一家航空公司的空少，也是Pree的前未婚夫。  
“我拜托同事查了他最后一次航班的地点，然后赶过来，想告诉他我实在放不下。”Rambo说话的时候盯着Tharn，这让Type抿了抿嘴唇，放下手中玻璃杯时在桌面磕出响声。  
Rambo这才回过神：“抱歉，你们实在太像了，我有点……”  
“Tharn他和Pree一点也不熟，如果你想知道Pree的下落，请对我说。”Type毫不在乎自己是不是把“不爽”两个字直接摆在脸上，他笑起来，眼神凌厉：“当然，我会根据你的话判断是不是要告诉你。”  
Rambo握紧拳头。  
“我因为自己家里的原因，没敢忤逆我爸爸，所以就和爸爸介绍的女生见面了。”  
他低着头，绞动手指。  
Type问：“只见了面？”  
Rambo缩了缩，露出一丝苦笑：“我听了爸爸的话，要和她结婚。”他哭起来，将脸埋入手掌：“我不知道该怎么办，我不敢告诉爸爸，也不敢告诉Pree。”  
只想逃避。  
Type知道这样的人，他不会对这种行为作出评判，甚至他自己在没意识到问题前也做过这种事。但他擅长及时纠错，而面前这位，显然只会让一切越来越糟。  
“他发现了，所以我们分开过一段时间。而我实在……太绝望了，所以也自我放任。”Rambo抹着眼泪，“我想让他回来，但我发现他心里也开始有了别人。”  
青年看向对面的Type。  
“我知道我这种人没有资格埋怨他，但那是他的初恋，而我们刚刚进入冷静期，他就开始追那个人。”  
Type没有说话。  
“但我知道那个人已经有男朋友了，他们不可能，所以我希望他能回到我身边。”  
Rambo直直望着Type：“我想回到我们交换戒指的时候，我们两个人都有错，只要能让我再见他一面……”  
南方青年神色未变：“那么，作为局外人，我有几个好奇的问题。”  
Rambo看着他，缩了缩脖子，然后点头。  
“你最开始知道自己什么都不说情况只能变得更糟对吧？”  
“我只是想晚些告诉他，但他意外撞到我和那个女人……”Rambo不甘地撇嘴。  
“你觉得自己被逼着做选择么？在他和父亲之间？”  
“他们都是我爱的人，你要让我怎么选。”Rambo哭了出来。  
“你认为比起身体出轨，精神出轨更不可原谅是么？”  
Rambo沉默了，指甲陷入掌心。  
Type依旧盯着他，而对方在这样的目光下闭上眼睛：“是的。”

Tharn望向自己的恋人，南方青年的侧脸在灯光下锐利又迷人。  
他的恋人换了个坐姿，普通人大概无从察觉，但在Tharn的眼里，那就是Type具有攻击性的标志。  
“那么，你也不介意听听我的想法？”  
Type的手指敲击桌面。  
Rambo擦干眼泪坐直：“不介意。”  
“因为我们并不认识，大概以后可能也不会有什么交集，我就把我最真实的想法告诉你，希望你不要在意。”  
Type顿了顿，然后开口：  
“从你的叙述，Rambo先生，我的看法是，你是一个懦弱的人。”  
Rambo咬紧嘴唇。  
“懦弱，而且自私。”Type继续说，“当然我没说这有多不好，没有人不这样，虽然我会看不惯，但我的确知道对大多数人而言逃避才是最常见的选项。”  
Type望向对面移开目光的人，没停下来：  
“所以你的懦弱和自私在于，在预见自己行为带来的后果之后，还想当然地认为这个结果毫不公平。”  
他向前坐了坐，声音更沉：  
“而对我来说，从没有精神或者肉体出轨之分，只有‘出轨’这回事而已。人的想法可以漫无边际，嘴巴说出来的话也一样，但最终真或者假，只有看这个人做了什么。”Type搂过Tharn的肩膀看着恋人的眼睛：“我现在不相信心在一个人这，却能和另一个人发生关系这种事。”  
Rambo抖了一下，不敢看Type利刃一样的眼睛：  
“所以在我看来，Rambo先生，你大概不是贪恋那个人的心，而是想要对方带给你的一切便利和满足感，无论身心。”  
“不是……”  
青年的反驳很快被Type打断：“如果不是这样，你应该能察觉自己做得这些事会让对方多么难过，而当你察觉到这点，你会难受到不顾一切地挽救和止损。”  
Rambo因为Type接下来的话彻底失去开口的力气：  
“而不是在这里，希冀通过抱怨博取陌生人的同情来让自己好过一点。”

Rambo最终起身，他失魂落魄的样子让Type皱了皱眉。  
当他走远后，一个男人从背后相邻卡座上站起来。Pree看上去有些糟糕，和前一天的状态判若两人。  
他坐到他们面前：“谢谢你的信息。”


	12. 在夜中

Pree所说的谢谢，指的是Type在碰到Rambo后给他发送的line。

“我遇到了Rambo，你可以选择过来挽留，在昨天我们喝酒的店。”  
Type在编辑过程中被Tharn紧紧搂着手臂，他点好发送只能无奈地回过头哄自己一不开心就会更紧密黏上来的恋人。

此刻也一样，从Pree坐到他们对面起，Tharn换在他腰间的手就没放下来过。  
Type也无心去想热不热或者当着别人面合不合适的问题。  
Tharn现在对他做什么他大概都不会觉得过分。  
只是看着对面人和昨日再遇到时截然不同的脸色，Type还是叹了口气：  
“我刚刚的话可能，说得过分了。”  
Pree只是摇头：“不，你说的是对的。”  
他从口袋里掏出一枚戒指放在桌子上：“我告诉他我不爱他的时候会将戒指摘了，现在却是我想戴但戴不上去。”  
Type盯着他，青年的大眼睛黑白分明，直直望进他眼底：“是你不信任，还是的确喜欢上别人了？”  
Pree苦笑：“原来你说话这么直接。”  
“知道就好。”  
Tharn在一边笑出声。  
Type打了他胳膊一下，然后重新看向对面。  
“我大概，也只是喜欢爱人的感觉。”Pree说。  
对面没有吭声，沉默骤然降临，没人觉得尴尬，大概因为所有人的思绪填满了这段时间。  
Pree盯着Tharn和Type紧密相触的肩膀，最终开口：“谢谢你今天叫我过来。以及我知道听起来像借口，但我昨天晚上真的喝醉了。今天清醒才发现，我做得太过分。”  
他转而看向Tharn：“有那么一瞬间，我把Type当成了Rambo，虽然我告诉自己他们一点也不一样。”  
对面的情侣没有说话，Pree继续说道：“所以我带了点恶意留下‘惩罚’，因为Type你明明有男朋友，还在我送你回去的时候在浴室里……”  
他闭上嘴，因为看到Type吃惊的神情和Tharn愤怒的眼睛。  
Tharn放在桌子上的手握成了拳。  
“我很抱歉。”Pree闭眼。  
Tharn满脸冷漠地对着面前和自己一张脸的男人：“没事，别再打扰我们就行。”  
Pree双手合十：“真的很抱歉，如果引起你们之间的误解。”  
Tharn感到身旁的恋人握紧自己的手，他转头看向男友，却看到Type摇摇头，神情坚定得可怕：“我们很好。”  
Pree露出笑容，他重新望向Tharn：“你有一个好恋人。”  
Tharn点点头：“我知道。”  
Type笑起来。  
Pree愣了一下。因为至少在和Type短暂接触的这两天，Pree没见过Type这样笑。但类似的笑容他却见过很多，当他还沉浸在一段感情中的时候。  
他叹口气，神情间轻快了不少：“Tharn，我果然还是很羡慕你。”  
我们明明如此相像，但是轨迹却差得如此之远。  
Tharn皱眉，看着面前的人突然说不出来话。  
他和Type从未讨论过未来，一辈子对他们来说遥远无比，尽管Tharn已经想象不出失去Type的生活，但像结婚和有新的人进入他们之间这样的问题，他还从来没有想过。  
他们现在如此坚定。  
但十年后，二十年后呢？  
他们还有漫长的岁月和时间需要一点一点填补，而像Pree这样，不一定哪个片段的裂痕，就能漫延出一道深谷。  
面对无尽的，未知的，巨大的未来，他们是不是真能有足够的力量牵着手走过？  
Type的温度渗入Tharn的手背。  
Pree看着对面年轻的情侣，缓缓说：“我真的希望，你们两个可以幸福。”  
Tharn突然回过神，认真地望向对面：“Pree哥，我也希望你能幸福。”  
他回过头望向恋人放软语气：“呐，Type，我饿了。”  
Type挑眉，随即也看向对面：“那我们先走了，谢谢你以及，一切都会好的。”  
一切都会好的。他曾经也以为世界非黑即白，所以在自己和特定人群之间划了明晰的界限。但就是有人能过界来拥抱他，将他的秘密彻底挖出悉心照料，让他知道伤不是用来忍痛而是用来治愈的。  
Type笑起来，更紧地握了恋人的手，和他一起离开。

Pree走到吧台给自己要了一杯酒。他需要给自己一点时间独处，来消化之前的对话。  
无论是来自Rambo，还是来自Tharn和Type。  
他的杯子刚举起来，身后巨大的推力就让大半杯酒精直接洒上他的衣襟。  
回过头，他愣在原地。  
穿着条纹衬衫的青年口齿不清地和他道歉，迷茫的眼神和身上浓重的酒精味道都在提醒着Pree，对方并不是几十分钟前和恋人离开这里的Type。  
但实在是一模一样。  
从轮廓到身形，甚至肤色。除去对方脸上的表情让他看起来更加柔软无害，不像Type一样有锐利的气场。  
可能还有一点，青年看起来，比Type是要大上一些。  
“诶？我都道歉了，你为什么要哭啊？”醉酒的青年直接捧上Pree的脸，拇指帮他擦掉脸颊的泪水。  
Pree看到面前的人笑起来，带着醉意的眼睛却明亮异常：  
“你好帅啊，需要我来安慰你么？”  
Pree没吭声。  
结果下一秒，青年就捧着他的脸吻上来。  
Pree从没有吻过这么柔软的嘴唇，即便还带着浓烈的酒精味道。而有那么一刻，他有种身在云间的错觉。  
“你看，泪停了吧。”醉酒的青年松开他，满意地抚摸Pree的脸，“帅哥，我叫Oat，帮你止住眼泪要记得感谢我。”  
说完他便倒进Pree的怀里，呼吸渐渐沉稳。  
Pree哭笑不得的看着怀里醉倒的青年，却又忍不住揉上对方柔软的头发：  
“那就，让我好好谢谢你吧。”

  
在Tharn的提议下，他们选了一段人少的海滩当作餐后散步的地方。  
这附近没有什么灯和建筑，太阳彻底沉入海水后，海滩上剩下的只有黑暗。失去阳光的庇护，大海突然成了凶猛的巨物，无尽的黑色海水疯狂涌动，扑向两个站在岸边的人。  
浪花抓住他们的脚踝，仿佛随时要将人拖进海底。  
Tharn没意识过，夜晚的大海居然这么恐怖。即便在岸边，他也感觉自己像个脆弱的软体动物，面对无边无际的尖锐獠牙而毫无还手之力。  
“Tharn，你冷么？”  
恋人突然转过脸问。  
Tharn意识到自己的手还被Type拽着，他摇了摇头：“没。”  
然后反握过Type的手和他十指交扣：“我们走一走？”  
Type点头。  
来时路上的光亮随着他们的前进越来越弱，没过多久，他们就走进夜晚，前方是巨大的黑色礁石、浅色沙滩和望不到边的海岸线。  
“我其实，没怎么在晚上看过海。”Tharn突然开口，“即便有过夜晚的海边经历，也会有一群人很热闹地开party，或者一家人在灯光下吃饭聊天。我没见过这么黑的海和这么静的海滩。”  
Type突然明白了自己男友的异常，他的拇指在恋人手上磨蹭几下：“我小时候有次和朋友偷跑出来去海边玩……”  
Tharn扭过头来看着恋人。  
“因为家里人不让我们晚上到海边来，我们就约好趁半夜大家都睡着了偷溜出来。大概七八岁的时候吧，虽然我从小在海边长大，但那是我第一次见夜晚的海。结果你知道么？”  
Type带着回忆的神情笑起来：  
“我和我朋友都被吓哭了。”  
“真的么？”Tharn睁大眼睛。  
“嗯。最开始我们很兴奋，然后就发现我们白天常去玩的那处礁石已经找不到了，明明每天都在跑来跑去的海滩，到了夜晚却完全陌生起来。”Type晃着恋人的手继续向前走，“那天晚上风很大，浪特别凶，声音往耳朵里灌，感觉像无数人围着你失声痛哭。”  
Type笑着说：“然后我的朋友就说他听到了鬼在说话，我们俩就想回去，却怎么都找不到路，结果就只能抱着一起哭。”  
Tharn想着小小的Type被吓到大哭的模样，忍不住也笑了。  
“最后还是大人发现我们不见了，打着手电筒找到了我们。最后被教训得超惨。”  
“怎么教训的？”  
“三天没让我出去玩，一直帮家里干活。”Type撇嘴，好像对那次经历依旧怀恨在心。  
Tharn的笑容更深了。  
“你怎么会这么可爱。”  
Type用另一只手去推他：“你找死么？”  
Tharn举起他们紧握的手，凑过去亲了Type的脸颊：“我没说错啊。”  
Type想把手抽出来但没有成功：“我们还在外面啊。”  
“这么黑，没人会看到啦，现在这海滩上除了我们还有其他人么？”Tharn又亲了下Type的手背。  
无视恋人打上他肩膀的力度，Tharn突然开心起来，拉着Type继续往前走。  
走进更深的黑暗。

  
未知的，无尽的，巨大的黑暗。  
他轻轻哼起歌，而他的恋人没有吭声，但想也知道，脸上一定是可爱的笑容。  
万千繁星穿过云间，落在他们前方的夜空上。  
Type则重新拉过他的手，和他并起肩。  
Tharn觉得无尽的远方突然变成甜蜜的许诺，因为他们还能一起走很久很久。

**千万片的云层/隐藏着繁星/那是一闪一烁/天空的眼睛/看透你的心灵/和我的宿命**

**那一点点的痛/消失在黑夜中/我握你温暖的手/你挽着我远走**

**只要你陪我走/走多久都不够/如果你发现我/在泪流黑暗中/别说出口**

END


End file.
